It is important to provide rapid rescue work after a traffic accident especially for vulnerable victims, such as pedestrians and riders of bicycle. JP2005-112043 discloses an emergency reporting system which may meets needs of rapid rescue work. In the emergency reporting system for vehicle, if a collision detecting means mounted on the vehicle detects a collision with a pedestrian, then the system lifts an engine hood to reduce damages to a pedestrian head and makes an emergency call. Thereby, rapid rescue work may be provided to a collision in which a pedestrian falls on the engine hood.